The invention relates to a method of clearing mispicks in rapier looms as set out in the preamble of claim 1 and to a loom having means for the practice of the method.
A known method of this kind (EP-PS 332,257) discloses the clearance of a weft breakage in the shed by detaching the weft yarn from the fell and drawing out the faulty yarn parts by means of the loom rapiers and an extractor. The disclosure is silent about how the fault is detected while the loom is running and how weaving resumes after clearance of the fault, nor is anything said about the numerous other faults which may occur in the picking of a weft yarn and how they could be cleared.